


Nothing Like Pop Culture

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Warnings: some language maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Summary: You find being a vampire is nothing like pop culture makes it out to be. However you also can’t tell whether that’s a good thing or a bad, you just roll with your new lifestyle.Request: Gabrielxvampire!reader: the reader is a young vampire, and tries to have a normal life in college, but she's annoying with Loki. First, he despises her and now they have a weird relationship. Sometimes Loki flirts with her and sometimes he thinks he's better than her





	1. Nothing Like Pop Culture

Title: Nothing Like Pop Culture  
Characters: Gabriel x female!vampire!Reader  
Word Count: ~1.6k  
Warnings: some language maybe  
Summary: You find being a vampire is nothing like pop culture makes it out to be. However you also can’t tell whether that’s a good thing or a bad, you just roll with your new lifestyle.  
Request: Gabrielxvampire!reader: the reader is a young vampire, and tries to have a normal life in college, but she's annoying with Loki. First, he despises her and now they have a weird relationship. Sometimes Loki flirts with her and sometimes he thinks he's better than her  
…  
Being a vampire was nothing like pop culture made it out to be. There was no silly sparkling when you walked out in the sun and the last time you had seen Transylvania was like uh never. You grew up in America, went to college, were walking down the wrong alley at the wrong time and now you had a thirst for red liquids. Simple as that. The greatest upside you figured was that you’d look forever 21, the greatest downside that your days of enjoying a nice piece of chocolate cake were over. All in all being a vampire didn’t change who you were by much.  
Apart from how your new favourite meal was hard to get by and being hungry made you moody. The whole you’re mean when you’re hungry deal was totally real. And it sucked. Never before had you gotten written up for insubordinates in class as much as now. Which in turn led to countless hours of helping out around the school ‘so you put that extra energy to good use, young lady’, supervised by the college janitor who had a terrible sense of humour and you generally hated the sass he threw at you when you were assigned to help out yet again.

“Look who it is again” He actually didn’t even look, the ass was just sitting around in his stupid little cellar office scribbling something on a piece of paper "My favourite worker bee. Glad you’re not too busy terrorizing the teachers to stop by.”  
“Can’t disappoint a guy, can I now” You quipped right back, leaning against the door frame crossing your arms in front of your chest. True you kind of hated the ass and his attitude, but then again you couldn’t blame him for the way he behaved. He always got the best of your food related mood swings.  
“Because my whole world resolves around putting up with your shitty attitude” He sighed, throwing you a pointed glare before rolling his eyes “Anyway fun times ahead the gym needs sweeping. Hall, corridors and changing rooms. The cleaning lady says thanks for the day off by the way.”  
“Really?” You stared at him “Now you’re letting paid personal off just to give me a stupid cleaning assignment?”  
“Shouldn’t have gotten in trouble again” He shrugged but his eyes stayed on you more intently. He was reading you like he sometimes did. At first it had made you uncomfortable, but by now you just rolled with it. You never knew what he was searching for, but if the way his eyebrows always drew together curiously were any indication he hadn’t found it yet. You liked the idea that you were a mystery to him, same as he was a mystery to you too. 

At some point since you got bitten and changed last summer you’ve had the urge to eat about anyone around you. You dropped out of most clubs and distanced yourself a little from friends, because you didn’t trust yourself. Pop culture made vampires out to be unstoppable killing machines. And yes it was hard, but the idea of having someone’s blood on your hands made you sick to the stomach. So instead of eating the next best poor guy you found you decided to try this differently. By now you regarded it as a 365 days period of fasting, but instead of staying away from sweets, alcohol and what not, you swore off drinking from a human.  
The urge was there, but you were fasting and that was that. You always had to giggle when you compared it to staying away from chocolate and ice cream while on your period. A girl had some will power after all and staying strong was better than hurting or turning someone else. You got by and really robbing a blood bank was sorta thrilling in a way you hadn’t known it could be.

“One of these days they’ll kick your pretty ass out of school rather than pestering me with putting up with you”  
“Well today’s not your lucky day then” You rolled your eyes once again entering the cellar office “Got a job for my pretty ass?”  
“Psych evaluation and anti-aggression training?” He suggested, scribbling something on a small note before handing it to you. His eyes felt heavy on you as your eyes landed on the note and scanned it, they widened as you felt the words sink in. Call in sick. Hunters in town. You looked at him in absolute bewilderment. Did he know?  
“You look pale” His voice was not annoyed as usual, it was rather emotionless and the heaviness in his watchful eyes made you swallow. Something was up and it wasn’t good. Returning the watchful looks you backed away a step, ready to run. “Go home, lay low and don’t even think about showing up on campus for at least two or three days.”  
This time you understood loud and clear. The janitor, your personal sworn enemy, was warning you. Something was up – probably related to some of the strange things happening around here and the recent death of the professor – and shit was about to happen. You didn’t question how he knew or why he hadn’t said anything before, you just nodded.  
“I guess I really haven’t felt like myself”  
“Go home, (y/n), and stay there”

The night of the bite had been one of the worst in your life. Pain, the insatiable thirst and the realisation that something unnatural was happening to you haunted you as you hid in your dorm room. Hours passed with crying, raging, trying to get your head straight and starting this cycle of emotional hell over and over again. It could have easily been days, but the ringing of some stupid study group alarm had pulled you back from the terror of your mind into reality. Who would have thought maths could be the one thing to keep you sane after such an insane night?  
Anyway as the alarm alerted you of the upcoming meeting and the arrival of daytime you opened your curtains and looked out at the world. The world looked much the same as it had yesterday. You knew you should be scared, but you suddenly weren’t. The world hadn’t changed since yesterday, it was just you. And if the whole world could move on without a blink maybe so could you.  
You never saw the vampire again who had turned you. All you saw was a police report on TV about a man found in the alley it happened, his head found behind a dumpster while the rest of the body was inside. The idea made you feel sick in a strange way. You had no idea who he had been, but something inside you knew he was the one responsible for all that had happened to you. Good riddance, you tried to tell yourself, but couldn’t bring yourself to. He had been what you were now and whatever had literally cost him his head could come for yours too. He might have been a bad vampire or just hungry, you would never know, but you knew you wouldn’t heedlessly end in a dumpster.

"Had some fun without me?" You asked a week after your janitor friend had sent you home. You had spent the week catching up on some term papers and generally wondering about your strange last encounter. You had also realised to your own surprise that despite the enormous amount of time you spent with the guy you had no idea what his name was, or anything else about him. It bugged you to say the least. The man apparently not only knew your secret, he had also warned you and possibly protected you and you didn't even know his name.  
"Fake died and have to be on my best behaviour for a while" He mumbled "If you ever meet someone called Winchester, just turn around and leave."  
"Ahm… okay?"  
He smiled at your obvious confusion. His tired shoulders up righted a little and with a snap of his fingers two cups appeared on his desk. He nodded towards the seat opposing him, and you followed the invitation still bewildered by this new development.  
"I can't tell some college baby vampire much, but with your attitude friends must not come by easy" He nodded to towards the steaming hot cup in front of you which had a very unique smell that was a mix of blood and chocolate. Intrigued you grabbed it and took a small sip. It taste just the way it smelled, blood and sweet chocolate. Thankful and fascinated you looked back up at your possible new ally.  
"Did you just insult me and ask to be friends in a single sentence?"  
"It's called multitasking and I rule at it" He smirked and you found yourself smiling too. "So friends?"  
"I already hang out with you most time outside class anyway" You shrugged "Plus this is bloody good chocolate"  
"Hey so you can actually be the good kind of funny if you're not trying to be a bitch"  
"Chocolate makes people happy" You shrugged and took another large sip. Damn this was really good.  
"Ever tried an actual bloody Mary?"  
"Trying to get me drunk?"  
"More like bribing you to be tolerable"  
You playfully rolled your eyes at that. True, he was a real handful but then again, so were you. And even though you hadn't expected any of this it turned out not half bad. Being a vampire was nothing you would have asked for. Your new life was certainly no weird romantic vampire novel, but who said that is was a bad thing that pop culture had it all wrong?


	2. Give me a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You spent months with your new friend and ally, but you didn’t even new the smallest thing about him, his name.

Title: Give me a name  
Characters: Gabriel x female!vampire!Reader   
Word Count: ~700  
Warnings: none  
Summary: You spent months with your new friend and ally, but you didn’t even new the smallest thing about him, his name.  
…  
“For real, you ever gonna tell me at least a name?” You were slouched in the chair across from your janitor friend’s desk. He for once wasn’t taking notes, comparing inventory lists or whatever desk work a janitor even had to do. He was nipping at a hot chocolate – his favourite drink as you learned over the last couple of months that you had been hanging out.  
“Mew I like to keep people guessing” He smiled, toasting you before taking a big mouthful of the chocolaty goodness. Since it recently turned summer you couldn’t understand his lasting love for the hot liquid at all. You yourself swapped your blood chocolate weeks ago for red ice tea with just enough of a raspberry note to not overrule the actual blood taste.  
“Shall I call you Rumpelstiltskin then?”  
“Funny, aren’t we today?” The small smile on his lips betrayed his sarcastic words though. That was another thing you had come to like about him, even chiding yourself for not noticing it sooner. This man had the most amazing and infectious smile you had ever seen. Even in the worst of moods he managed to get a small smile or even full out giggle out of you. It was like a freaking superpower.  
“Just tell me” You insisted, for the first time pushing the issue. At this point you considered him a very close friend. A friend, who knew so much about you yet he always kept his own cards close to his chest. Mystery was cute in some cases, but with him it was starting to get on your nerves a little.  
“Loki” He suddenly said, looking at you serious and contemplating. There was a nervous flicker in his eyes as he waited for your reaction. Used to his antics by now you just threw him a pointed look, saying really?  
“I prefer the Tom Hiddlestone version” You quipped back, your turn to toast him with your ice cold blood tea. He was about to protest, you could already see his lips move apart. You bet him to it however, not quite ready to let the fact go that he was deflecting your questions again. “If you were the god of anything it would be chocolate and sass.”  
“No faith in my mischievous talents?” He questioned, a weird mixture of contemplation and puzzledness in his voice. Sometimes he was trying to be mysterious for the sake of annoying you and sometimes he really was a total mystery to you. It was frustrating and intriguing at the same time.  
“Nah, you’re just too much of a softie at heart” You smiled trying to steer the conversation back to safer grounds. So his name was – like about anything about him – something he wasn’t willing to share. Your curiosity was killing you, pretty much ever since he warned you about the hunters in town. But you also valued your shared companionship too much to push him too far.  
“Softie?” His nose wrinkled and you burst out laughing. He never did that before and you had to admit it looked utterly adorable. His eyes sparkled in distaste, but his cheeks held a warm glow. Something inside you shifted at the sight and you knew you would do everything you could to see that flustered version of him again.  
“I could call you that if you wanted” You teased and he shuddered exaggerated.  
“Okay! Okay! No need for blackmailing” He shook his head as if he couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. Once more his eyes focused intently on you, but this time it was a different kind of seriousness that he had about him. Was he really…? “You can call me Gabe”  
Gabe. You held his gaze for a moment. Yeah, that suited him. You weren’t completely convinced that he was telling the truth, but this felt way better than calling him ‘your janitor friend’.  
“Good to finally have a name to a face, Gabe.” His eyes light up at the way you said his name and warmth filled you. Instinctively you knew he told you the truth. After all those months he finally entrusted you with a small piece of himself and you couldn’t find the words to describe how that made you incredibly happy.


	3. Any other way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tom Hiddlestone chapter isn’t quite closed and apparently Thor’s abs aren’t Gabe's favourite new topic either...

Title: Any other way  
Characters: Gabriel x female!vampire!Reader   
Word Count: ~600  
Warnings: fluff, hints of jealousy  
Summary: The Tom Hiddlestone chaoter isn’t quite closed and apparently Thor’s abs aren’t Gabes favourite new topic either..  
A/n: Inspired by a drabble prompt from coco.

You smiled as Gabe rolled his eyes after seeing all the Tom Hiddleston pictures on your bedroom wall. He hadn’t been to your place before so this was all new to him. His eyes wandered around curiously though you could clearly see the annoyance as they darted over your posters. You just let him look, loving all those expressions that flashed over his handsome face.  
His expressiveness was something you really liked about him. Sure, he was great at hiding a lot of his feelings behind a wall of sarcasm and quick jokes. But if you were willing to really look there was so much that his eyes gave away. His beautiful brown eyes and the way his eyebrows would crease differently with every emotion. They could draw together in deep thought, wiggle suggestively in a playful mood, be raised in occasional surprise and of course tilt slightly upwards in an adorable innocent way. You wondered how he ever got away with his pranks that way. Did people really not notice what was plain to see for you?  
You wondered as you kept studying him, his eyes still dancing over your space. Till suddenly his attention was captured by a new picture.   
“Who is he?!” he sounded very offended. Most of your Tom Hiddlestone posters showed just him, however as your eyes follow his line of sight you noticed the one showing him as Loki with his film brother Thor. The picture gave an especially nice view of his abs and muscular arms. It was a nice view so you kept it even though you were more the type for deep characters like Loki than the sunny easy on the eye type like Thor.  
Gabe however seemed genuinely offended and it amused you endlessly.  
“That would be Thor” You answered teasing slightly “You know the pretty brother?”  
You knew Gabe, his mischievous personality and his love for pranks. Actually that was something else you liked so much about him. The way you both never missed a chance at bantering. Sometimes you weren’t sure if it was actual flirting or really just close friends bantering, but then again you didn’t care to label it just yet. Fact was it felt great and you never wanted to miss it.  
“Pretty?” He huffed.  
“Handsome if that sounds manlier to you” You giggled “Pretty boy really doesn’t fit someone with those abs”  
“You’re such a girl” He rolled his eyes, but there was something in his voice. He really didn’t like where this conversation was going. You took a moment to study his face. It was a bit more closed off than usual, eyebrows drawn together and lips pressed into a thinner line. You couldn’t help but smile at him.  
“In fact I am” You bumped his side “Glad you noticed”  
His eyes left the picture and turned towards you. With his full attention on you now his eyes studied your face, taking his time. You just waited him out. The thrown on his face disappeared as you still smiled until your smile was mirrored on his face. The glee you liked so much was back in his eyes.  
“An impossible girl I should add” His lips tugged upwards into a cheeky smile as you laughed at his comment.  
“You wouldn’t want it any other way” You teased back.  
“And I wouldn’t want it any other way” He agreed still smiling contently as he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. Warmth filled your stomach and you silently agreed. You too wouldn’t have it any other way.


	4. Taste Of Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe tries to resolve the poster situation which leads to the reader trying to punish him in a way most “cruel and cute” (his words)…

Title: Taste of Chocolate  
Characters: Gabriel x female!vampire!Reader   
Word Count: ~850  
Warnings: fluff  
Summary: Gabe tries to resolve the poster situation which leads to the reader trying to punish him in a way most “cruel and cute” (his words)…

“What happened to all my posters?” You questioned just returning to your dorm room from getting snacks. All the posters you previously owned, especially the ones displaying your favourite actors and actresses, had vanished. Instead your walls were covered in cute brown puppies running across green fields, having their tiny pink tongues hanging out. It was no bad redecoration, but also not the way you left it.  
“What are you talking about?” Gabe had thrown himself on your bed looking at least a bit sheepish. He was stretched out and looked so comfortable it filled you with an unexpected warmth. Considering how your relationship started it still made you wonder sometimes at which point your strong dislike for him had shifted into this.  
“Puppies?” You just raised an eyebrow, standing in the door of your own room which you hardly recognized.  
“Cute aren’t they?” Gabe replied his sheepish look slowly transforming into a more mischievous grin “Some of them will grow into some handsome fellows.”  
“You’re unbelievable, did you know that?” A part of you was a little mad. After all, this was your space and he had no business changing things, because he didn’t agree with what you covered your walls with. But a larger part of you was amused at his antics. You could always change the deco again after he left. Teasing him seemed like the way more fun option right now than being angry.  
“Learned from the best” He winked before his eyes wandered to the plastic bag you were holding. Immediately his soft brown eyes lit up, totally forgetting about the bantering you had been in the middle of. You huffed in amusement. Gabe and sweets was a love story of its own. Some might even day ‘better than twilight’.  
Deciding he deserved some payback for what he did to your posters you took a chocolate bar out of the bag. Your eyes never left his as you unwrapped it and slowly started taking small bites savouring the taste of each one. You didn’t move any closer, instead leaning against the door frame displaying your non-intentions of getting over there and sharing.  
“You’re cruel” Gabe pouted as you took the fourth bite. His upper lip had pushed slightly over his lower and for a second you felt your eyes glued to his lips. The taste of chocolate mixed with the image of his lips and with the raising of your heartbeat you realised you would probably never be able to unsee that connection. A sweet tooth as him must taste like chocolate, right?  
“Cruel and blushing” He noted with some amusement as his eyebrow drew together “That’s not fair. You can’t be both.”  
“Both?”  
“Cruel and cute” He said and you almost chocked on your chocolate bar. Did he just call you cute? Just like that? Out of nowhere? Your light coughing made him laugh, but not in a mean way. It sounded warm and affectionate like your embarrassment over his comment had just made his day.  
“Apparently I can” You replied, your voice still a bit rough “It’s my superpower”  
“That’s no superpower” He argued  
“You’re just jealous” You smiled “Because I’m super.”  
“You know what would be actually super?” He questioned and his eyes dared you a little “If you shared those sweets. I’m starving.”  
“I think you have to earn your share”  
“What does the lady want in return?”  
“What’s it worth to you?”  
He seemed to need to think about that. His nose wiggling in contemplating. Then his head tilted slightly to the right and in that moment he reminded you of one of the adorable little dogs on your new posters. His eyes sparked up.  
“You get a poster back per bar?”  
“I had way more posters than there are bars in this bag. No deal.” You kept challenging, pushing him just a little more.  
“One poster per bite?” He asked, suddenly sitting up on your bed. His eyes met yours intently as he made his way over to you. “Even the one with the abs, though I think it’s rather inappropriate for an impressable young woman.”  
“Hey!”  
“And because it’s inappropriate it should totally cost extra” His eyes were glued to your lips as he leaned closer. His voice was a quiet whisper now and you couldn’t help your own eyes from wandering to his lips. “Too bad you already ate my favourite kind of chocolate bar, isn’t it?”  
“You don’t sound sorry” You breathed.  
“Maybe I can think of a way to still get a taste?”  
Your heart fluttered at that. Oh he was definitely flirting now and so were you. The way you leaned into his warm and he seemed to be content to meet you halfway there only increased your heart rate further. For a moment you tried to chide yourself for actually being so impressible and responding so easily to his flirting. But when his hand cupped your cheek you throw those thoughts straight out the window. For a split second you both let your eyes meet before shutting them. His lips met yours then. You didn’t know if the taste of chocolate still lingered from the bar you just had or if Gabe actually tasted like chocolate. It didn’t seem to matter either way. You were kissing your favourite sweet tooth and damn it felt good.


End file.
